Masi The Young Pokemon Trainer
by Midnight296
Summary: Masi is a young girl who moves to Alola region with her mother, she will go through many adventures in Alola as well meeting new friends and pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Masi the young Pokemon trainer**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Pokemon and the character but I do own my own characters; Sami, Masi and Mr. Maxewell, I do own the changes I made and my own ideas. So please don't sue me. I only write for fun and love of Pokemon.

Category: Adventures, Family, Slice of life.

Timeline: Pokemon Sun and Moon.

Note 1: Madeen is own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow her by his permission.

Note 2: if you like my story, you are welcome to read, if not you are free to leave simply as that.

Note3: English is my second language but you don't worry about the grammar error as well misspelling words during the writing, I am using a Grammarly to fix any problem I can find in my story.

 **Chapter One**

Masi was 10 years old girl, she has a black hair and her eyes were a complete heterochromia; her right eye being green and her left one, Blue, she has white fair skin. She was a daughter of a famous businessman named Maxwell and a woman named Madeen who was a famous writer as well the owner of Starlight café chain. Masi has a twin older sister named Sami. Masi's parents were devoiced when Sami and Masi were six years old. Their father took Sami to live with him awhile Madeen took Masi to live with her.

Masi lived with her mother four years till her mother told Masi that they are going to move to Alola region in a month or so as well Masi's mother was going to sell her ownership of her café chain.

Now after a month and a half month passed; Masi and her mother were ready to go Alola region and tomorrow they will head to the airport.

The next morning; Masi and her mother headed to the airport after going through the airport checks, they aboard the plane which it took flight afterward.

The flight took few hours before the plane landed in the airport, it took about an hour till Masi and her mother left the airport after a friend of her mother came to pick them up and drove them to their new home.

When they arrived; Masi got out the car and looked around, her house was near the sea, she smiled as the gentle breeze was nice, she looked to see her mother talked to her friend before the lady got in her car and drove away after they took the bags out of car trunk.

"Masi, let us go in," Madeen said as she picked her bags, Masi nodded and went to help her.

It took them few hours to unpacked the boxes and tied thing, Madeen did order some Pizza for them to eat for dinner after that Madeen went to her bedroom and took her bags leaving Masi to go to her own bedroom with her own bags.

Masi took few hours to unpack and tied her things; it was late in the night when Masi went to sleep on her bed. She slept till the next morning.

Masi was sleeping soundly in her bedroom and on her bed, she arrived yesterday to Alola region along with her mother, however, Masi didn't go to sleep till very late night and after tidying her bedroom and unpacked her bag once everything was in order, Masi finally went to sleep.

Masi's bedroom was like the bedroom of a girl of her age; there was a bed, a desk, a chair, TV set and Nintendo switch as well set of games for it, an Eevee plushie on her bed next to her, posters of pokemon on the wall. A poke bed and poke toy for her Pokemon Blue who was blue-eyed Riolu.

The next morning; Masi was still sleeping on her bed, her pokemon Riolu woke up as it left Masi's bedroom, the pokemon came out Masi's bedroom to see her trainer's mother; her trainer's mother was a redhead woman with green eyes, she has white fair skin, the redhead was awake and making breakfast. Her trainer's mother has Audino who helped in setting the table.

The riolu came closer and made a noise, the redhead looking from her cooking and smiled.

Madeen was humming a tone as she was making breakfast for herself and her daughter Masi, she heard a noise and looked to see her daughter's riolu, she smiled "good morning Blue." She said as the pokemon came closer to her, Madeen patted the pokemon's head gently "breakfast will be ready." She said as she went back to her cooking "Blue could you get Masi awake for me?" she asked as she looked at the pokemon.

Blue nodded and went to wake up her trainer; it didn't take long before Masi came out of her bedroom "good morning mama." Masi said as she smiled a sleepy smile.

"Good morning my baby girl." Madeen smiled as she looked at Masi who stretched "how was your sleep?" she asked.

Masi smiled "It was good." She said even I slept at a late hour." She added.

"I guess you didn't sleep till you have all your things tied up and in their right places," Madeen said as she smiled.

"Yep." Masi beamed "I will go to the bathroom." She told her.

"Very well but don't be late, breakfast will be ready." Madeen said, "also you need to feed the pokemon." She added.

Masi smiled as she went to the bathroom after she done with her business, she went back to her bedroom, she combed her hair and dressed out her clothes instead of pajamas when she ready, she took her the four poke balls that has her pokemon as well taking her riolu poke ball and walked out of her bedroom.

"Everyone, come out," Masi said as let out her pokemon; Empoleon, Furret, Gliscor and Eevee out of their pokemon ball, her pokemon made a cheerful noise as Mas pat them gently before she walked and started to fill poke bowls with pokemon food which there were eleven bowls but different size and color, she took one bowl at a time and give it to her pokemon as well she has her mother's pokemon before Masi sat with her mother and had her breakfast along with her mother.

"Masi," Madeen called her daughter.

Masi took a bite of her food; she chewed it before swallowed "yes mama?" she looked at her mother.

"I will go out to the town to run few things; I will be back before dinner," Madeen told Masi.

"Oh." Masi said, "I will cook dinner." She added.

Madeen shook her head and smiled "no need, I will bring pizza, Masi." She said.

"Ok," Masi said as she took a bite as she seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Masi why don't you go out and look around the town, maybe you can make friends." Madeen said, "and you can fun, maybe catching new pokemon in Alola region." She added.

Masi smiled and nodded "ok, I will do that mama." She said as she ate her breakfast.

After breakfast; Masi helped her mother to clear the table awhile Madeen cleaned up when they finished everything. Masi went to her bedroom to get her bag as well several empty Pokeballs just in case if she catches new pokemon which she put them in her bag along with her wallet.

Masi came out her bedroom and held the pokemon ball and returned her Empoleon, Furret, Gliscor, and Eevee in their poke balls, she put three pokeballs along riolu poke ball and put them in the bag, Masi looked to see her mother coming out of her own bedroom.

Madeen closed and locked the door that leads to the porch and looked at Masi "come on Masi, let us go out." She said as she walked to the front door and opened it, Masi nodded as she followed her mother.

Once Masi was out of the house, she looked at the sky and smiled, Blue was next Masi.

Madeen smiled as she watched Masi for a moment then she closed the front door and locked it, she went to the garage and took the car out, she looked at her Masi "come on Masi will drop you off." She said.

Masi smiled, she went to the door of the backseat of the car, and she opened it up "come on Blue." She told her pokemon who got into the car and sat on. Masi giggled and climbed into the car, she sat on the back seat along with her riolu

Madeen smiled before she drove after she made sure Masi and her pokemon settled in the back seat so Madeen could drive and headed to the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masi the young Pokemon trainer**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Pokemon and the character but I do own my own characters; Sami, Masi and Mr. Maxewell, I do own the changes I made and my own ideas. So please don't sue me. I only write for fun and love of Pokemon.

Category: Adventures, Family, Slice of life.

Timeline: Pokemon Sun and Moon.

Note 1: Madeen is own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow her by his permission.

Note 2: if you like my story, you are welcome to read, if not you are free to leave simply as that.

Note3: English is my second language but you don't worry about the grammar error as well misspelling words during the writing, I am using Grammarly to fix any problem I can find in my story.

Note 4: if you don't like my stories then don't read it, no one really forces you to read so you don't need to even leave a comment. I won't change anything at all; the stories are mine, the characters I create are mine, the changes that I make are mine. However, I will try to work to get the error and mistakes fixed as much I can with Grammarly which it does help a lot; there are writers who using Grammarly and I am one of them.

 **Chapter Two**

Madeen pulled over before a shop and looked at Masi who got out the car and Blue got out as well, she stood next to Masi "had everything Masi?" she asked, "you need a pocket money." She added.

Masi shook her head "I have enough money, mama." She told her.

Madeen smiled "I know." She said as she took 5000 pokes from her purse "here take 5000 pokes." She told her as she handed 5000 pokes to Masi who took them and put them in her wallet that she took it out of her bag after that she put the wallet back in her bag.

"You have fun, my little girl." Madeen said as she waved to her.

"I will mama." The black haired smiled and waved back at her.

Madeen smiled before she drove off, Masi smiled before she looked at her pokemon riolu "let us go Blue." She told her pokemon before she started to walk followed by her pokemon.

Masi walked around as she looked at shops, she found Malasada shop and looked at her pokemon "let go Blue, I will let you choose something you like." She told her pokemon before she walked into Malasada shop.

The shopkeeper welcomed them and asked them if they want something they like, Masi looked at her pokemon "choose anything you like Blue." She told her pokemon.

The pokemon looked at Malasadas and picked sweet malasada, Masi smiled and gently patted her Pokemon's head, she looked at the shopkeeper "two sweet malasadas." She ordered "please." She added.

The shopkeeper smiled "here or take out?" she asked.

"Here," Masi answered.

"Alright." The shopkeeper took two sweet malasadas and them on plates before handing them to Masi on a tray "that will be 400 pokes." She added.

Masi paid the shopkeeper before she took the tray and she sat down with her pokemon, Masi took one of the plates and placed it in front her riolu, Masi smiled and nodded to her pokemon, Blue started to eat the sweet malasada. Masi took the other plate and started to eat her own malasada.

Masi looked at her pokemon and smiled as she thought to buy more sweet malasadas for the rest of her pokemon, for some reason all her pokemon like the sweet treat as like Masi.

When Masi and her pokemon done eating and before they left the shop; they brought more sweet malasadas for her pokemon.

Masi and her pokemon walked in the street as they saw many kinds of Alola Pokemon, Masi smiled as she passed several people however, she stopped when she heard something, Masi looked at her riolu.

"Blue, you heard it too?" Masi asked as she looked at her pokemon. The riolu looked at her trainer and nodded, Masi looked to where the noise came from "let us go." She said as she ran to where she heard it followed by her pokemon.

Masi looked to see a blonde girl along with her vulpix against three grunts of team skull "Blue." She called her pokemon who jumped landed next to white vulpix and took its battle stand, Masi walked and stood to the blonde girl "I will help you." She told the girl "let us fight together." She said as she took out another poke ball "come out Emperor." She added.

As an empoleon came out the poke ball and was standing next to the blue-eyed riolu and took its battle stance.

"Yo, how dare you to stop us girl?" One of the grunts asked.

"Well, we will take those two pokemon as well after we defeated them." The other grunt said.

"you missing with the wrong trainer." Masi said, "I doubt you that you can even defeat me." She added.

"You brat, we will show you." The female grunt said "Yungoose use Tackle on the riolu." She ordered.

The blue haired grunt looked at his pokemon "Golbat use bite on vulpix." He ordered.

The brown haired grunt pointed at empoleon "Salazzle ember on empoleon." He ordered.

Masi grinned "Blue dodge and use counter." She called for her pokemon, she looked at her other pokemon "Emperor dodge it, use hydro bump and follow it with a metal claw." She called out.

Both pokemon obeyed Masi and both dodge the attacks and then attacked, Blue knocked out yungoose and Emperor knocked out Salazzle.

The blonde looked at the grunt pokemon "Shiron use powder snow then quick move." She said. The white vulpix obey and knocked the last pokemon which meant that both Masi and the blonde were the winners.

The skull team grunts retrieve their pokemon and left in a hurry as they threaten both the girls that there will be a next time.

Masi shook her head "Emperor Return." She said as the empoleon returned to its ball before Masi put the ball back in her bag, she looked at the blonde girl with green eyes to see her carrying the white vulpix which made Masi smiled as she looked at Blue and patted her pokemon's head gently. The blonde girl with green eyes smiled "thank you for helping me and Shiron." She said.

Masi smiled "no problem." She said, "I am glad to help." She added.

"My name is Lillie." The blonde girl said as she held out her hand.

Masi took it "nice to meet you, Lillie." She said, "I am Masi." She added.

Masi and Lillie went to park and followed by their pokemon, Masi and Lillie sat on park seat and started to talk as same time they kept watching their pokemon who were playing with one another.

"So you came to Alola yesterday?" Lillie asked.

Masi nodded "yes, mama and I came last night." She said as she looked at Lillie then her vulpix.

"That is cool," Lillie said as she smiled.

Masi smiled "I never seen your vulpix before." She said, "the one I saw was a fire type as well it has red fur but this one is white and able to use ice." She added.

"It because of regional variants between Alola and other regions which made the pokemon have different appearances, abilities, and type… there is many pokemon who has alolan form just like Shiron." Lillie explained.

"Like what pokemon?" Masi asked as she was interested to know more.

"Like Diglett, Dugtiro, Grimer, Muk, Geodude, Graveler, Golem, Rattata, Raticate." Lillie answered "there is also Raichu, Marowak, Meowth, Persian, Exeggutor, Vulpix and ninetails, Sandshrew and Sandslash" She added.

"That's cool, I wish I can see all of them in Alolan form." Masi said, "also I want to see more Pokemon of Alola region." She added.

"You will see them maybe you can catch them." Lillie smiled before she looked at Masi's riolu "you know this is a first time I saw a riolu with blue eyes." She said, "normally riolu has red eyes." She added.

"I know." Masi said as she smiled, she watched Blue playing with Shiron "but Blue is special riolu, she is also my first pokemon." She added.

"Your first pokemon?" Lillie asked, "I thought your Starter pokemon was a Piplup that is now empoleon." She added.

Masi shook her head "Emperor is the second pokemon I get when I become ten years old." She answered, "but Blue is the one I get first, she was my seventh birthday gift as well my best friend pokemon." She added. Blue came to sit next to her trainer.

Shiron jumped on Lillie's lap, Lillie smiled "well Shiron was my first pokemon." She stroked Shiron's white fur "at past I used to love pokemon but then I developed a fear to touch them." She added.

"Oh, that is horrible." Masi said with sympathy tone "how it did happen?" she asked, "if you don't mind me asking." She added.

Lillie looked Masi "I will tell you." She told her and started to tell her that story and why she scared of pokemon and she couldn't touch them even she loved pokemon. Masi listened to the story that Lillie told her. When Lillie has done telling Masi her story, she looked at Masi.

Masi smiled "it's good you now can touch pokemon without fear." She told her "you are brave Lillie." She added.

"Thank you, Masi." Lillie said as she smiled, she looked to see a car pulled over and a man came out, it was Lillie's butler, Lillie stood up "I will go now, nice to meet you, Masi." She said.

"You too Lillie." Masi said as she watched Lillie left, Masi stood up and looked at her pokemon "let us go home Blue." She told her pokemon before she started to walk along with her riolu and heading home.

Masi returned home before her mother, she looked at the clock that was on the wall 'well mama has five hours more before she returned home, she let all her pokemon out of their poke balls before she let each ate sweet malasadas she brought for them as treats, Masi went to the porch, she stood there, she crossed her arms on rail of the wooden porch and enjoyed the gentle breeze.

Masi enjoyed her first day at Alola region as well meeting a new friend and her pokemon, she smiled as she enjoyed her first battle of pokemon and how she defeated two out of three trainers awhile the third trainer was defeated by her new friend Lillie.

Masi looked at her pokemon from the window and smiled, she turned to look at the sky 'well I better take some rest before mama returned.' She thought as she went inside the house, she looked at her Pokemon "I will take a nap, don't cause any trouble, ok?" she looked at her pokemon who made a noise that meant they agreed to what she said, she smiled and headed to her bedroom to take some rest.

Madeen smiled as she already done with her work, she already picked up the order of pizza for dinner as well some sweets for Masi as well pokemon treats for her own pokemon and Masi's pokemon, she also did buy several things for Masi so her daughter will be ready to join the pokemon school 'today the meeting went well as well I did manage to enroll Masi to the school pokemon her, it's good for her to have friends in school as well she loves to learn.' She thought as she drove her car back to her house.

When Madeen reached her house, she parked her car in the garage and get out of the car, Madeen got the poke ball out of her purse "come out Audino." She said as her pokemon came out the poke ball before Madeen put the poke ball in her purse "Audion pick up the shopping bags." She told her pokemon who made a noise and did as Madeen said.

Madeen closed the door of the car after she got the pizza boxes and another shopping bag, she locked the car door before she went to her house and got in, she saw Masi's pokemon were out of their poke ball and were sleeping.

Madeen's pokemon put the shopping bags on kitchen's counter, Madeen put the pizza boxes and the shopping bag on the kitchen counter then she looked at her pokemon "good work, Audino." She smiled as her pokemon made a noise. Madeen then went to her bedroom to change her clothes, she was unaware of her daughter having a dream

Masi groaned as she saw a dream as she snapped awake, she sat on the bed as she wiped the cold sweat 'it had been few months since I saw that dream…. But that dream is a memory one I remember clearly.' She thought as her eyes narrowed 'I shouldn't thinking about it, I am here in Alola with mama and far away from that region.' She sighed as she got off the bed; she combed her hair 'I need to see if mama is back.' She walked and left her bedroom to see her mother was talking to someone on the phone and their pokemon were eating from their poke bowl. When her mother done with her phone call, she turned and looked at her daughter, Madeen smiled "hi my little girl." She said as she hugged Masi.

Masi smiled as she hugged back "hello mama." She said.

Madeen looked at Masi "as I promise you, we will have dinner together." She told her "come let us have dinner and you can tell me about your day my little girl." She added as she let go of Masi

Masi nodded as she smiled "ok mama." She said, "you will tell me about yours." She added. Madeen smiled as she and her daughter sat and had dinner together, they did talk about how their day went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Masi the young Pokemon trainer**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Pokemon and the character but I do own my own characters; Sami, Masi and Mr. Maxewell, I do own the changes I made and my own ideas. So please don't sue me. I only write for fun and love of Pokemon.

Category: Adventures, Family, Slice of life.

Timeline: Pokemon Sun and Moon.

Note 1: Madeen is own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow her by his permission.

Note 2: if you like my story, you are welcome to read, if not you are free to leave simply as that.

Note3: English is my second language but you don't worry about the grammar error as well misspelling words during the writing, I am using Grammarly to fix any problem I can find in my story.

Note 4: if you don't like my stories then don't read it, no one really forces you to read so you don't need to even leave a comment. I won't change anything at all; the stories are mine, the characters I create are mine, the changes that I make are mine. However, I will try to work to get the error and mistakes fixed as much I can with Grammarly which it does help a lot; there are writers who using Grammarly and I am one of them.

 **Chapter Three**

Masi woke up early as she went to the living room after she prepared herself for the day, she headed to the kitchen to fill the poke bowl with pokemon food. She heard the door opened and closed, Masi, turned and saw the mother coming out of bedroom "good morning mama." Masi smiled as she greeted her mother.

Madeen smiled at her daughter "good morning Masi." She said "how your night my little girl?" she asked.

"I slept well." Masi answered "what about you?" she asked.

"I slept like a log," Madeen said, she smiled then she started to prepare to make breakfast awhile Masi filled the rest of poke bowl.

When the breakfast was ready for both trainers and their pokemon, they sat and have breakfast. After breakfast; Masi helped her mother to clear out the table while Madeen did clean up the dishes.

Madeen wiped her hands with hand towel "Masi be ready, we will go in few minutes." She said.

"Where we going?" Masi asked.

"You will see." Madeen said, "go get your bag and your poke balls." She added.

"Ok, mama." Masi headed to her bedroom followed by her riolu when she came back, she was ready to leave with her mother.

Madeen smiled as she looked at her daughter "come on Masi, let us go." She told Masi who nodded.

A half an hour later; Madeen pulled over her car in front of the building "we are here." She said.

Masi read the sign "Pokemon School." She said as she then looked at her mama and smiled.

"Come let us see the headmaster of the school, he asked to meet you," Madeen said as she got out of her car, she looked to see Masi and Blue were out from the car as well, Madeen locked the car and walked with Masi inside the school ground.

Masi walked with her mother followed by her riolu, they walked through the halls after taking few stairs up, and they stopped in front of the door that has a sign next to it written on sign headmaster. Madeen knocked the door.

A male voice came from the other side of the door, Madeen opened the door and walked in with Masi and Blue, she greeted the headmaster of the school and Professor Kukui who greeted back. And after introduction, the headmaster and Professor Kukui were talking to Masi who answered all their questions.

The headmaster accepted Masi as one of the students of Pokemon school and she will start tomorrow as well she will be a student in Professor Kukui's classroom.

When the meeting in school was over; Masi and her mother spent the day together so tomorrow Masi will be going to school and Madeen will start her new job. Masi had fun with her mother.

The next morning; Masi woke up early and prepared to go to school and today was her first day to go to pokemon school, when Masi fully dressed up, she made sure she has her poke balls that have her pokemon inside them as well spare poke balls that were empty in case she found a pokemon that she could capture. Masi took her school pack bag and got out of her bedroom.

"Good morning mother," Masi said as she put her school pack bag on the chair and went to fill the poke bowls with pokemon food when she has done, she let all her pokemon out so they ate, Madeen did the same to her pokemon before she finished cooking the breakfast.

Her mother and her daughter ate breakfast when they were done eating, Masi helped to clear the table before her mother told Masi to go to school so she won't be late on the first day.

Masi nodded as she went to brush her teeth when she came out, she was ready, she returned all her pokemon in her poke balls except her riolu "mama I am off." She said.

"Masi before you go." Madeen stopped her as she gave her daughter bento lunch "here is your lunch as well your cookies." She told her daughter.

Masi smiled and took them from her mother and put them in her pack bag, she closed her pack bag and wore it on her bag, she hugged her mother "you are the best mama, love you." She said.

Madeen hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead in a motherly way "love you too my little girl." She said, "be careful on your way to school and be good." She added.

"I will mama." Masi smiled "Blue let's go." She went outside followed by her pokemon, the door was closed. Madeen smiled and went back to finish off so she will dress and go to work.

Ash and his friends were in the classroom waiting for the class to start, they heard about the new student that will join the class with them.

The green haired girl looked at Ash "have you heard about the new student that will join our class?" she asked.

Ash nodded "yeah I know." He answered, "Professor Kukui told me that he met the new student yesterday." He added.

Ash and others talked more before Professor Kukui came to the class "Alola everyone." He greeted them as they greeted back and he looked at them "before we start the class, we have a new student joining our classes." He said as he then looked at the door "come in." he told the new student who came in "introduce yourself and your pokemon." She added.

Masi walked into the class as she stood next to Professor Kukui "Alola, my name is Masi." She said as she looked at the students in the class "and that is my Pokemon Blue." She looked at her riolu. Masi saw Lillie and smiled. Lillie smiled back as she never thought she will see her new friend again as well her new friend is a classmate in the class.

"I never see a riolu with blue eyes before." Mallow said then she looked at Lillie "isn't it the same pokemon you told me about Lillie?" she asked.

"Yes, it is the same pokemon," Lillie answered as she looked at the green haired.

"This is cool." Ash said as he was smiling "so do you have other pokemon besides the riolu "so we can have a pokemon battle?" he asked.

Masi nodded "yes I have three more." She answered.

"Can you show them to us?" the short boy asked.

Masi looked at the teacher "if Professor Kukui allows me." She said as she looked at the teacher who nodded to her.

"You can show them your pokemon." Professor Kukui said, "It will be good for the class to see what kind of pokemon you have." He added "you came from Sinnoh region, correct?" he asked.

Masi nodded "yes." She answered, Masi then took out four poke balls "everyone, come out." She said as all her four pokemon; Empoleon, Furret, Eevee, and Gliscor came out of their poke balls.

Everyone went to check Masi's pokemon, Ash went to check on them as he loves pokemon also, however; Ash noticed that Masi has five Pokemon, not six "seemed you have five only." He said.

Masi nodded "yes, I do have other pokemon but I kept them in the pokemon bank." She said, "I have 50 more besides the ones I have here." She added.

"50 more? I thought you may have many." Mallow said, "Ash has more pokemon kept with Professor Oak, we even saw them." She added.

Masi smiled "to be honest with you, I am not a collector of Pokemon like others." She said "I only have the ones I like." she added.

After the school was over for the day; Masi ended up joining her new friends who decided to go around the town. Masi has lots of fun before she returned home to have dinner with her mother.

At dinner time; Masi told her mother how the first day was at school for her and it was lots of fun, Madeen listened to her daughter and smiled when Masi has done telling her mother, it was Madeen's turn to tell her daughter how it was. Masi listened to everything.

After dinner; Masi did help her mother to clean up then she sat with her mother watching TV, Masi yawned as she was sleepy.

Madeen looked at her daughter and smiled "go to sleep Masi, tomorrow you have school and you will need the sleep so you can wake up early." She told Masi.

Masi nodded "ok mama." She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth then she went to her bedroom and changed her clothes, she dressed in her pajama; she went back to the living room "good night mama." She said.

"Goodnight my little girl." Madeen said as she smiled "have a sweet dream." She added.

Masi nodded as she went to bed, she fell asleep in a matter of moment just after she lai down and rested her head on the pillow.

Madeen stayed up for another hour before she went to bed herself, she made sure her pokemon Darkai stayed in its poke ball knowing that Pokemon has a habit of setting nightmares for both humans and pokemon. The night was peaceful at Alola region.

During the night; Masi was twisting and turning in her sleep as she was seeing a nightmare, her forehead was covered with cold sweat, she was crying in her sleep.

"No." Masi groaned as she held the bed sheet in her fist, she shook from the nightmare, she was seeing. Her blanket was around her feet, leg, and waist.

She woke up and screamed, she woke up her riolu and her mother who rushed into her bedroom after she heard Masi's scream.

"Masi." Madeen came into her daughter's bedroom as she opened the night off, she was sitting on edge of the bed next to her daughter "Masi it's ok, it's just a nightmare." She held her daughter as she tried to snap her out. Masi sobbed in her mother's arms; her mother held her, her mother tried her best to smooth Masi's fear, she started to sing for Masi to help her calm down and went to sleep, Madeen made sure Masi was fine before she left went back to her bedroom and slept on her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Masi the young Pokemon trainer**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Pokemon and the character but I do own my own characters; Sami, Masi and Mr. Maxewell, I do own the changes I made and my own ideas. So please don't sue me. I only write for fun and love of Pokemon.

Category: Adventures, Family, Slice of life.

Timeline: Pokemon Sun and Moon.

Note 1: Madeen is own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow her by his permission.

Note 2: if you like my story, you are welcome to read, if not you are free to leave simply as that.

Note3: English is my second language but you don't worry about the grammar error as well misspelling words during the writing, I am using Grammarly to fix any problem I can find in my story.

Note 4: if you don't like my stories then don't read it, no one really forces you to read so you don't need to even leave a comment. I won't change anything at all; the stories are mine, the characters I create are mine, the changes that I make are mine. However, I will try to work to get the error and mistakes fixed as much I can with Grammarly which it does help a lot; there are writers who using Grammarly and I am one of them.

 **Chapter Four**

It has been a month since Masi started the pokemon school, however; Masi suffered from the nightmare that she saw almost every night. Masi woke up screaming and started to sob, sometimes, she kept repeating several words again and again. Madeen was worry about her daughter and what was happening to her.

At one morning; Masi had another nightmare and looked tried as she barely touched her food, Madeen watched her daughter closely "Masi, how about you stay home today?" she suggested.

"But mama it's a school day, I have to go to school," Masi said as she looked at her mother.

Madeen smiled "I know." She said, "but I want you to rest and I will take a day off from work as well to spend it with you." She added.

Masi sighed and she knew her mother has already made her mind up, Madeen looked at Masi "now go and dress up." She told Masi.

Masi nodded as she got up and went to her bedroom, she got inside and closed the door, and she started to change her clothes as she was thinking about the nightmares, she was scared of it, she looked at her chest and saw that long scar, she sighed as she wore her clothes fast when she has done, she went outside her bedroom and saw her mother was waiting for her.

"Masi, are you ready?" Madeen asked.

Masi smiled "yes mama, I am ready." She said as she kept her pokemon with her as well bringing her riolu with her.

Madeen smiled as she left the house with her daughter as they went around the city to have fun. Madeen spent the day with Masi, she saw her daughter felt better but she still worry over the nightmares that Masi was seeing.

Masi gave a half piece of her own sweet malasadas to her riolu, she smiled as she turned to look at her mother and saw the look "Mama." She called out.

"Yes, Masi." Madeen smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Masi asked.

"Nothing wrong baby girl." Madeen answered as she smiled "I was just thinking." She added.

"About what?" Masi asked.

"About how to make my baby girl happy." Madeen answered as she watched Masi and smiled "now finish off so we will go to other places." She added.

Masi smiled and nodded before she finished the half of malasadas so she and her mother left the malasadas shop and headed to other places, Masi and Madeen went to shopping and brought few things however when they got into the store.

Madeen found something cute for Masi to wear it, she found a Pikachu t-shirt matching a Pikachu cap, she found it cute as well found another one which was an Eevee t-shirt matching up with an Eevee cap.

"Masi, try those on; I want to see how they look on you," Madeen said.

Masi nodded as she looked at the two items before she and her mother went to fitting rooms, Masi tried the Pikachu t-shirt with a match up cap and came out to let her mother seeing it "you look so cute in that. Now try the other one." She told Masi.

Masi nodded as she went back into the fitting room, she changed into Eevee t-shirt and cap before she came out to show her mother.

"Oh, you look so cute in this one as well." Madeen said as she smiled "I will look for something else till you wear back your shirt." She added.

Masi nodded as she went inside the fitting room to wear her shirt when she has done, she came out to see with two shirts of caps to see her mother picking another one but this one has a riolu shirt with cap and went the counter. Masi brought the Eevee shirt with matching cap and the Pikachu shirt with matching cap and Masi walked to her mother.

Madeen smiled "give them to me Masi." She told her daughter.

Masi nodded as she handed them to her mother who took them.

Madeen looked at the shopkeeper "I would like to buy those three along with her matching caps." She told the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper smiled and nodded "very well if you like I would show you." She said.

"Do you have sports boots?" Madeen asked.

"Oh yes, a new collection came yesterday." The shopkeeper answered.

After the shopping; Madeen and Masi has lunch and spent more time out before returning home before sunset.

Madeen was making dinner as she watched her daughter playing with her riolu 'she looks fine now.' She thought 'it is a good thing I had to take a day off for her.' She smiled as she saw Masi went to the porch along with her riolu.

After dinner; Masi helped her mother to clean up before they sat down and watch some TV. Masi yawned as she was sleepy as she was sitting on the couch with her mother. Madeen smiled as she looked at Masi who was fighting to stay awake.

"Masi you can go your bedroom to sleep," Madeen told her.

Masi yawned and nodded "ok mama, good night." She smiled a sleepy smile before got up.

Madeen smiled "good night my little girl and sweet dream." She told the girl as she watched Masi going to her bedroom. It took Masi few moments to fall asleep right after she changed into her pajama before Masi started to button her pajama shirt; she saw the scar again and sighed. Masi buttoned the pajama shirt and went to bed.

Hours later; Masi started to see a nightmare again, however, this one has to do with the scar she has, she twisted and turned in her bed as the nightmare become more to more clear, and she saw what caused her scar.

 _~ Beginning of Masi's nightmares:-_

 _Six years old Masi looked around wondering why her father told her to come here, she was happy that her father finally talked to her but why he told her to come here, in this dark empty hall._

 _Masi heard something, she looked around and blinked "daddy are you there?" she asked._

 _There was another sound, she heard a noise which clearly not human "D-daddy." She called out as she was scared, she took few steps back, she hit something, she turned to look a glowing red eye behind, Masi took steps away from who has it._

 _Then it came closer to Masi, it was a pokemon, the pokemon made a noise before it attacked Masi._

 _Masi screamed as one of its claws came in contact with Masi right across her chest._

 _~End of Masi's nightmares:-_

Masi screamed as she woke up, she was covered in cold sweat, her eyes were wide and unfocused. Madeen again rushed to her daughter's bedroom before hugged her daughter who was sobbing, Madeen rocked her daughter to calm down; she tried her best to calm down. When finally Masi calmed down.

"Masi." Madeen kept holding Masi in her arms.

"Mama, something has a red eye, I saw it…" Masi sniffed "it attacked me." She told her mother as she shivered.

Madeen knew what Masi was talking about, she knew what pokemon that did attack Masi nearly killing her "its ok Masi, that thing will never come near you ever again." She told her "I promise." She told her.

"Really?" Masi asked.

"Yes really, you have your pokemon with you to protect you." Madeen said, "and so are mine too, as well Darkai." She added.

Masi listened to what her mama told her, she nodded as she snuggled, Madeen smiled "now how about you get some sleep?" she asked.

"Can you stay with me?" Masi asked.

Madeen nodded "sure." She answered.

Masi moved so Madeen got into bed next to her daughter, Masi laid down as Madeen started to ruffle Masi's hair and sang to Masi till Masi fell asleep. Madeen watched Masi for a bit to make sure she was sleeping, Madeen looked at the ceiling and sighed, she knew what Masi was talking about and what was the pokemon that attacked Masi three years ago, the pokemon was Trevenant and it used a shadow claw on Masi.

Madeen growled lightly 'Maxwell… it because of him and his pokemon Trevenant, Masi suffered nightmares from that day and forward.' Madeen looked at Masi again 'good thing we both no longer lived with him, he never wanted Masi.' She started to stroke Masi's hair 'how anyone could hurt my sweet baby girl.' She sighed.

Masi whimpered in her sleep, Madeen noticed that and started to sing again which helped to calm Masi down before she went to sleep as well unaware what will happen in near future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Masi the young Pokemon trainer**

By:

Midnight296

Warning: I don't own Pokemon and the character but I do own my own characters; Sami, Masi and Mr. Maxewell, I do own the changes I made and my own ideas. So please don't sue me. I only write for fun and love of Pokemon.

Category: Adventures, Family, Slice of life.

Timeline: Pokemon Sun and Moon.

Note 1: Madeen is own by my friend Joeytheneko, I only borrow her by his permission.

Note 2: if you like my story, you are welcome to read, if not you are free to leave simply as that.

Note3: English is my second language but you don't worry about the grammar error as well misspelling words during the writing, I am using Grammarly to fix any problem I can find in my story.

Note 4: if you don't like my stories then don't read it, no one really forces you to read so you don't need to even leave a comment. I won't change anything at all; the stories are mine, the characters I create are mine, the changes that I make are mine. However, I will try to work to get the error and mistakes fixed as much I can with Grammarly which it does help a lot; there are writers who using Grammarly and I am one of them.

 **Chapter Five**

Masi came back from school hours ago, she was checking her pokemon after battling Ash, she even went to pokemon center to heal her pokemon, she looked to see Darkai was standing there but instead of hovering, it was standing on its two legs and it watched her, Masi blinked and looked at her mother "mama." She called out.

"Yes, Masi." Madeen looked from the baking the cookies.

"Mama why Darkai is outside its poke ball?" Masi asked.

"Nothing, Darkai was helping me around the house." Madeen answered "why is something wrong with it?" she asked.

"It's just I am not used to seeing it around, also I only saw it hovering not standing with its legs," Masi answered as she looked at Darkai.

"Legs?" Madeen looked at Darkai for a moment before she understood "oh don't worry, Darkai kept using its legs from time to time." She added, "Also you used seeing it more often when you were young and you used to play with it too." She told her.

"I was?" Masi asked as she looked at Darkai then her mother.

Madeen nodded as she smiled "yes you were." She said as she giggled "I remember that Sami was scared of it while you weren't even at that time Darkai was wild pokemon." She added.

"Oh." Masi thought as she went to her pack bag and took out something, it was a bag of treats for pokemon "Darkai do you want some?" she asked as she showed it the bag.

Darkai came closer to Masi as she opened the bag and gave it few treats on Pokemon's hand before she stepped back and watched it for a moment to see what it will do.

Darkai looked at treats before it ate them, it made a noise which meant it liked them, Masi smiled "want some more?" she asked.

Darkai looked at Masi and nodded to her, Masi gave it some more and again it ate them "strange seemed it liked them." She said as she looked at Darkai who enjoyed eating more of treats.

Madeen placed the finished cookies on a plate to let them cooled off then she cleaned up from the aftermath of baking before she came to Masi and sat next to Masi "let me see the bag of treats, Masi?" she asked.

Masi nodded as she handed the bag so her mother could read what was written on the bag of treats, Madeen looked at the back then she smiled "it is no wonder why Darkai likes them." She said.

"Why it likes them, mama?" Masi asked.

Madeen smiled "the treats are made from Salac Berries." She answered as she handed the treats bag to Masi "and Darkai likes Salac Berries." She added.

"Oh ok," Masi said as she gave Darkai more treats before she handed the bag to her mother so Darkai won't have more than what it has.

Madeen put the bag of treats away, she then got up when she heard the doorbell rang; she went to see who it was.

Lillie was a bit nervous as she came to visit Masi's house, she rang the bell and waited for few moments before the front door opened up by a redhead lady.

Lillie smiled "Alola, my name is Lillie, I am one of Masi's friends at school." Lillie introduced herself.

Madeen smiled "oh come on dear." She said as she opened the door wider, Lillie smiled and walked in "thank you Ms. Madeen." She said.

Masi's giggled came to them which made both Madeen and Lillie looked to see Darkai rubbed his face against Masi's cheek making Masi giggled "stop it Darkai, it's trickling." She giggled.

"Oh, my." Lillie was uneasy seeing a legendary pokemon such as Darkia being this friendly with Masi.

Darkai made a happy noise as it looked happy, Madeen smiled before she looked at Lillie "don't mind those two; Darkai has a habit to play with Masi from time to time." She said.

"Oh," Lillie said as she looked to see Masi gently pushed Darkai off her.

After that little display; Masi was sitting with Lillie, the two talked before Lillie looked to see Darkai still hovering behind the couch where Masi was sitting.

"I never know that you have Darkai here," Lillie said as she looked at the dark type pokemon.

"Well, Darkai is my mama's pokemon," Masi said as she looked at Darkai.

"Oh, really?" Lillie asked as she looked at happy dark type pokemon.

Madeen came with tea and cookies on the tray for the two girls before she got a poke ball and returned Darkai into it "Masi will head out for a bit." She told her daughter.

Masi nodded "ok mama." She smiled.

Madeen kissed Masi's forehead before she took the purse and left the two girls along with their pokemon.

Lillie looked to see her Alola vulpix seemed to have fun with Masi's riolu and smiled.

Masi smiled as she looked at them before she looked at Lillie "I guess you came to see how Blue was doing." She said.

Lillie nodded "yes, I was worry because she took a thunderbolt from Pikachu then fought one of the pokemon of team rocket." She said.

Masi smiled "Blue is very special riolu." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

Lillie looked at the riolu and smiled "you told me she is your first pokemon." She said.

Masi nodded "yes." She answered as she took a bite of the cookie.

Lillie has dinner with Masi and her mother who ordered pizza for dinner, after dinner; Lillie went back to her home with her Alola vulpix, the rest of evening; Masi spent it with her mother.

Madeen smiled as she saw Masi as she talked to riolu before she patted the pokemon's head, Madeen started to remember something in past. She remembered Masi's birth which the doctor said, she won't live along because she was weak and small as well she was half weight of Sami's weight when the older was born.

Madeen was worried and still keep watching over the young of her daughters, she also remembered how Masi loved to play with pokemon from when she was very young unlike Sami who always scared of them special the wild ones.

Masi was a special girl and still, she is, how this little girl able to tame a wild pokemon such as Darkai was very mysterious. Madeen smiled as she went to her daughter "Masi." She called out.

"Yes, mama." Masi looked up from combing her riolu's fur.

"Since tomorrow is off." Madeen said as she sat next to daughter "would like to go out tomorrow with me?" she asked.

"Yes mama, I will go out with you." Masi answered "where we are going?" she asked.

"I will take you to place where it has wild pokemon." Madeen answered, "you can befriend them and capture few." Madeen said, "I know you love to see new pokemon." She added.

Masi beamed "that's cool mama." She hugged her mother.

Madeen smiled "then get some rest, tomorrow will go out." She told her.

Masi nodded as she went to the bedroom and changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

The next morning; Masi was awake and ready to go to trip that her mother told her about, Madeen smiled as she watched Masi prepared the pack bag that has a pokemon go logo as well the blue mystic logo on it, when she has done, she looked at her mother "mama, I am ready." She told her.

"Have you got what you need for the trip? Poke balls, potions?" Madeen asked.

Masi nodded "yep." She beamed.

Madeen smiled "then let's go." She told Masi who nodded and left the house with her mother.

"Yeah, let's go." Masi said as she opened the door and went outside along with her riolu, Masi took a deep breath and released it, she looked at her mother left "mama, let's go." She said.

"Ok, I am coming, my little girl," Madeen said as she smiled, she came out the house then she closed and locked the door, she looked to see Masi was excited about the trip.

Masi and her mother along with Masi's riolu walked around where they were wild pokemon, Masi did saw lots of pokemon some looks familiar and some are new to her.

Masi found a Rockruff which was very friendly, Masi seemed to be able to befriend it faster, Masi giggled and she patted the rockruff as well giving few treats for it.

Masi smiled when the rockruff jumped on a face and started licking Masi's face, Masi was on her back and started to giggle "stop it that is trickling." She said as the rockruff started to nuzzled Masi's cheek then the pokemon got off after it barked happily and sat.

Masi got off and looked at the wild rockruff "you are a good rockruff." She said as the rockruff barked.

"Want to come with me?" Masi asked as she showed the poke ball to the wild rockruff.

The rockruff stood, it barked and wiggled its tail, Masi kneeled as she held the poke ball, the rockruff poked it's noise against it before it went inside, the poke ball moved twice before it stopped which meant Masi captured a rockruff.

Madeen smiled as she saw how Masi caught the rockruff 'it never gets old watching her capturing the pokemon like this.' She thought 'as well she able to befriended them.' She smiled as she saw Masi running to her.

"Mama I caught a rockruff." Masi smiled as she stood few steps away "look." She said as she got the pokemon out of its poke ball.

"Nice work moonlight." Madeen said as she looked at the rockruff "she looks healthy, so what you will name her?" she asked.

"She is a female, cool." Masi beamed "I will name her Revy." She added, she looked at the pokemon "Revy is your name." she told the rockruff who barked happily in a sign of liking its nickname.

"That's a nice name," Madeen said as she patted the rockruff's head.

The rockruff barked happily and ran around Masi and the riolu who was friendly with the newest pokemon that joined Masi's team.

After that encounter; Masi caught a new pokemon which was Drampa which it did bother both Masi's pokemon; the riolu and the rockruff. Masi fought the pokemon and defeated but instead of capturing it. Masi used potions to heal the wild Drampa and then give it five berries before she left it to be however by the time that Masi will go home with her mother and her pokemon.

The wild Drampa was waiting for her as it made a noise and came closer, Madeen was worry that the pokemon was going to hurt her instead the wild Drampa licked Masi's face and nuzzled her.

Masi giggled as she patted it gently "seemed you are ok now." She smiled "well I have to go now." She added as she stepped back and about to leave but then she felt a tag on her back of her shirt, she looked to see the wild pokemon looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Masi asked as she looked at it and wondered what it wanted from her.

The pokemon poked Masi's back again, after awhile Masi got what it wanted from her, she got out a poke ball and showed it to it, it made a nod and approve noise before Masi threw the poke ball at the wild Drampa which it went inside the poke ball as soon as it hit it, the poke ball shook three times before it stopped which meant the poke was caught. Masi saw the poke ball teleported away to her bank which happens when her team was full.

"Mama I caught a new one," Masi said as she went to her mother.

Madeen smiled and nodded "you caught two in one day." She said, "that's my talent moonlight." She added, "Now let us go home." She told Masi who nodded to her.

The mother and the daughter went home after Masi captured two new Alola pokemon that are new editions of Masi's team.


End file.
